narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nibui
Nibui was a Taijutsu Master of Konohagakure. By the end of the Shinobi world war he wed Sōrā, a fellow Taijutsu master. Their child, named Aikido, also became a taijutsu master with the Shikotsumyaku. Background As a Child he was found by the Third Hokage who trained him, though being a possessor of the Kaguya clan's Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai he was abused by the village but strangely he could regenerate very quickly, indicating the power of Kaguya Otsutsuki. Soon after becoming a Jonin he journeyed to Ryuchi cave where he was bitten by the Great Snake Sage. At age ten he stole the eyes of Rai, Naka, Naori and Baru Uchiha. He generated an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that took him two months to recover from. He awakened the ability to constantly use Izanagi and Izanami but use the weakened Susano'o chakra mode as oppose to Susanoo. Personality At first he seems quite merciless in the way he slices down Shinobi without regret, but, he has shown a caring side when he saved Naruto. He has a fondness for money it is because of this that he had so many assassination missions and several on Akatsuki suppression missions from part 1. Appearance His most notable feature is is large pointed ears, something Tsunade accredited his high sensory perception to. He wears a standard blue suit with brown clips around his lower legs and brown shinobi sandals with white socks. He has blue fingerless gloves and a red haori with white fur around the neck, jagged white patterns around the hem and white under his sleeves. This Haori is tied at the waist with thin red strings ending in small bobs. He has dark brown hair with two bangs framing his face and a long back tied into a samurai bun with several spikes folding over the top of his head. Abilities Dojutsu His unique eternal Mangekyo sharingan allows him to use Izanagi and Izanami to an infinite degree, he is also able to perform Susano'o chakra mode, when supplemented by his passive Senjutsu absorption from Ryuchi cave, Kabuto noted he was nearly unstopable. Shikotsumyaku His true lethality came in his Shikotsumyaku ability, when combined with his sage transformation he was able to defeat Kimimaro, a master of the Kekkei genkai himself. His Shikotsumyaku is compound into five taijutsu techniques that he calls dances, a trait he shared with his "brother". Nibui also noted that his bones were stronger than tampered steel, and that not even a chakra blade could cut through them. In a Taijutsu match he was able to overwhelm the likes of Might guy and Asuma Sarutobi simultaneously though this is partially due to his Sharingan's reaction speed and supposed super charged sensing. Susanoo Chakra mode Noted as his Trump card he uses his mangekyo sharingan to form his Susanoo, this is combined with his Shikotsumyaku and Senjutsu chakra makes him nearly unstoppable. As noted by kurama this is his chakra rebirthed in mortal form, this likely makes it possible that Nibui's birth parents were descendant of the otsutsuki clan. It has the exact appearance of Naruto's six tails form. According to the Author Naruto Arcs Trivia * According to the author ** His hobby is reading jiraiya's books ** He wishes to fight anyone with a high bounty ** His favorite food is fried rice while his least favorite is tofu. ** He has completed 45 official missions by part II... 0 D-Rank, 0 C-Rank, 30 B-Rank, 10 A-Rank and 5 S-Rank. ** His favorite phrase is Trump Card (切り札 - Kirifunda)